


The Tap Room

by orphan_account



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Enjolras and Combeferre go to bring out the National Guard uniforms, Enjolras makes a rather surprising request.<br/>Just a short fic I came up with after reading the Brick for the thousandth time</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tap Room

**Author's Note:**

> Set during that scene in the Brick when Enjolras decides not everyone should die, so he and Combeferre go to retrieve the disguises for the men with people to care for back home.  
> Constructive criticism please!

The two entered the tap room.   
"We have four uniforms. Do you think it will be enough?" Combeferre asked.  
Enjolras turned and stared intently at him.  
"Combeferre, I want you to leave. Take one of the uniforms, and go."  
Combeferre was stunned.  
"What? Why?"  
"Please." His tone was close to pleading.  
"I don't understand."   
"Just go." Enjolras didn't meet his eyes.   
Combeferre searched his face for clues of his odd behavior.   
"You know-" Enjolras took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly. "You know we are all going to die."  
Combeferre said nothing.  
"It's my fault. I don't want your blood on my hands, Combeferre!"   
"What about you? Do you think I don't care what happens to you?"  
"You heard what I said. I fall with the barricade."  
Combeferre grasped his hand.  
"Then so do I."  
Enjolras sighed. He looked at him as though he wished to say something more, but simply shook his head and bent to take the uniforms.   
Then he straightened, paused as if thinking, then turned quickly and pressed his lips against Combeferre's. His friend made a startled noise but did not pull away. After a moment he closed his eyes, anchoring his fingers in the golden hair.  
Then it was over. When Combeferre recovered he was gone, walking away with the uniforms in hand.   
This would not be spoken of again, that much he knew.


End file.
